


My Love, My Dearest

by Abeebuzzing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Lotor is a good guy, M/M, but not really, first I love you's, more fluff tbh, slight angst, they fight against zarkon, together, we're all in this together starts playin in the backround
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeebuzzing/pseuds/Abeebuzzing
Summary: Lotor is lost after a devastating battle with Zarkon's forces. Keith freaks out.This is post s4ep6, so slight spoilers? Maybe. Probably not





	My Love, My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Keitor fic, hope you enjoy!

After what seemed like ages, Keith finally found the strength to push himself off the ground, his earn still ringing. He kept his eyes on the ground beneath him, not wanting to see the death and destruction around him. It was no use. The ground was covered in blood, and images of the battle were rushing past his eyes, memories of it still fresh in his mind. They had won, but barely. Images of his friends cutting down enemies like grass filled his mind, images of Lotor...

Oh, God,  _Lotor..._

 

White-hot panic filled Keith, his tiredness suddenly gone, looking around the crowd in a frenzy, hoping to see the face of his boyfriend among the people filling the marketplace.

__  
_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God...._  


Keith's thoughts were going a million lightyears per minute, and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he thought it might pop out.

_I can't lose Lotor, not now, not ever, oh God, oh God, oh God...._

 

He ran around in blind panic, checking every corner for his boyfriend, bumping into Shiro on the way. 

 

''Have you seen Lotor?!''' He grabbed Shiro by the shoulders and shook, his panic getting the best of him.

 

''No, I haven't seen him.'' Shiro gently broke out of Keith's grip. ''What'd he do? Why are you so worried?''

 

Oh, yeah. Keith hadn't remembered he and Lotor hadn't told anybody else yet (Safety reasons. God knows how Zarkon could use it against them.).

 

''It's just uhhhh...'' Keith was not the best liar out there, and he was even worse when he needed to come up with a lie fast. ''He might hold some valuable information the Blade needs right now.'' He finally managed.

 

''Oookay...'' Keith could tell Shiro didn't belive him, but it was the least of his worries at the moment. He ran away without saying another word, asking everyone he saw about Lotor's whereabouts.

 

Pushing through the crowd, he caught a glimpse of white hair. He was about to sprint over, before the figure turned to face in his general direction. It was Allura.  _Fuck,_ Keith sighed mentally.

 

Allura had noticed him and waved. ''Hey, Keith! Over here!''

 

''Hey, Allura.'' He walked over, trying his best to seem calm, since actually  _being_ calm was slightly impossible in the given moment. ''Any chance you've seen Lotor around somewhere?''

 

''I think I saw him walking towards the ships just a tick ago. Why? Did something happen?''

 

''Uhh, he has some information the Blade needs.'' He pushed his hair out of his face. ''Look, it's urgent. Mind if I talk to you later?''

 

''That info's so important, huh?'' It took Keith a second to realize what, exactly, she was talking about. Thankfully, Allura didn't notice and carried on. ''Don't worry. I was just checking to see if you were alright, but everything seems okay.'' She smiled that bright smile of hers, and Keith realized, that if he'd happen to be straight, which he wasn't, thank you very much, he'd be melting.

 

''Yeah, I'm good. Talk to you later.'' He took off, waving over his shoulder in goodbye. His feet carried him towards the ships, panic rising with each second. When he'd had no idea of where Lotor might be, he'd also had no time to think about anything else other than finding him.   _What if he's hurt, what if it wasn't Lotor who Allura saw, what if he's d-_

 

No. Keith would not let his thoughts go there.  _Lotor's fine,_ he assured himself,  _Allura saw him walking. If he's in good enough condition to walk, he's most likely fine.  Just get to the ships, and see if he's there. If he's not..._ Keith took a sharp breath.  _Then check the hospital. But he's definitly not dead. He-_ Keith swallowed the tears that threatened to spill.  _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead._

Repeating it to himself like a mantra, Keith hurried down the wide streets, feet pounding on the stone path.

 

Once he was where the ships were parked, he stopped, chest heaving, breaths short and ragged. He looked around, desperate.  _If he's not here, then it means he's at the hospital, which means he's either hurt or...._

 

But there the bastard stood, leanings against his ship, looking at his feet as if he were waiting for someone. 

 

Keith, frankly, did not give a fuck if Lotor was waiting for someone. In just a heartbeat, he had gotten to Lotor, and dragged him into his ship.

 

Once inside, he pulled Lotor close and hugged him. Lotor's arms wasted no time wrapping themselves around Keith's body, hugging so hard Keith thought he might break a rib. Again, he did not give a fuck.

 

''I thought you were hurt.'' Lotor whispered into Keith's hair, sounding as if he was about to cry, voice breaking. ''Or de-'' He didn't finish his sentence, only hugged Keith closer. Keith hugged him back, saying ''I thought you were hurt too.'' He took a deep breath, inhaling his boyfriend's scent.

 

At last, he pulled away, looking into Lotor's eyes. ''Promise me, Lotor.'' He said softly. ''Promise me you'll never do that again. I coul-'' Keith's voice broke, tears spilling freely now, rolling down his cheeks. ''Promise me,'' he begged, ''promise me.''

 

''I promise.'' Lotor said, also crying now. ''I promise.'' He kissed Keith gently, whispering the two words against his lips, again and again.

 

And Keith kissed him back, needing to feel him there, needing to know he was safe and not going anywhere, needing to know he'd never do that to him again. And in return, he'd never to that to Lotor, either. 

 

Lotor was the first to pull away this time, breathless from their kiss, resting his forehead against Keith's.

 

Keith looked up to his eyes, and didn't need to say anything more. A silent conversation went on between them, told in their loving gazes. A promise, a soothing word, a shared joke.

 

Lotor cupped Keith's cheeks in his hands, and wiped away his tears. ''Don't cry, my dearest. I'm here, I'm safe. We're  _both_ here. We're  _both_ safe, okay?'' He hugged Keith close again, Keith savoring the warmth of him. ''We're safe. We're safe. We're safe.'' He repeated it like a mantra, as much for Keith's comfort as his own.

 

Keith tangled his hand in Lotor's white hair, his free hand resting on the back of his neck, pulling Lotor closer to him, locking their lips once again.

 

 

\---------evening, same day----------

 

Keith knocked softly on Lotor's door, careful not to let anyone besides the two of them know he was there. Lotor opened his door a second later, his face breaking into a smile when he saw that it was Keith on the other side of the door. He pulled Keith into the room and into a kiss, still smiling against their joined lips.  _Allura be damned,_ Keith thought,  _this is the person whose smile makes me melt._

 

''I got you something.'' Keith said, reaching into his bag to pull out the little box. ''Well, the both of us, actually.'' He gave Lotor the box and nodded when Lotor sent a silent  _Can I open it?_ his way. ''They're linked through a spell.'' He explained as Lotor pulled two necklaces out of the box, each with a identical jewel hanging from the long chain. ''If you're the person this was given to, and the other one is wearing theirs, you can always tell where they are.''

 

Lotor's eyes didn't leave the necklaces as he smiled again. ''They're beautiful, love.'' He looked at Keith, grinning like a child who'd just gotten the Christmas gift they'd always wanted. ''Turn around.'' He ordered, and Keith did as he was asked.

 

Lotor put the necklace around Keith's neck with great care, still smiling, but now, his smile was softer, and he felt warm all over.  _Keith got me a gift. And not just any-they match._ To anyone else, matching jewelry might've not been as big of a deal as they were to Lotor, but to him-they mattered. To him, they meant Keith cared. They meant Keith was serious about the two of them. He let his hands rest on Keith's shoulders a second before kissing the top of his head and spinning Keith around. 

 

''My turn.'' He said, tone cheerful. Keith just laughed softly and took the remaining chain from Lotor's palm. Lotor spun around, making a joke about Keith being too short too reach high enough to put the necklace around his neck. Keith just puffed at that, softly moving Lotor's hair out of the way. 

 

When he was pleased with his work, he kissed the back of Lotor's neck, sending shivers down the latter's spine. He turned around slowly, and, without any warning, tackled Keith.

 

Keith let out a suprised sound and laughed as they landed on the soft mattress, Lotor resting his head on Keith's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Keith settled back into the pillows, gently running his fingers through Lotor's hair.

 

After laying down like that, Lotor shifted, looking up at Keith now, whose eyes were closed. 

 

''Hey, Keith?'' Lotor said softly, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend if he'd happen to be asleep.

 

''Hmm?'' Keith answered, not opening his eyes.

 

''I think I just realized something.'' Keith opened his eyes at that, looking slightly puzzled, but not alarmed. ''Well, I realized it a while ago, actually.''

 

''What is it?'' Keith rose to a sitting position then, looking at Lotor, trying to figure out if something was wrong.

 

Lotor took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say. 

 

''I love you.'' Lotor said.  _No going back now,_ he thought, and raised his head to look at Keith. Who was smiling like an idiot.

 

''I love you too, Lotor.'' He said, and brought his boyfriend in for a kiss. ''I love you so, so much.''

 

Lotor kissed him back, happier than he'd ever been.  _My love,_ he thought,  _my dearest._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope?  
> Lemme know if there's any typos!  
> And also check out my other Keitor story, I'll Always Come Back, Love, and come say hi on my Tumblr, Myfandomshits!  
> See ya!!


End file.
